Juntos para recomeçar
by Pri Granger
Summary: Depois da guerra, todos estavam felizesHarry, Gina , Hermione e Ron estavam juntos e felizes, mas o que será queeles irão fazer agora que a guerra acabouJuntos pra recomeçar a vida e tentar ter um final feliz nessa história
1. Chapter 1

Primeiro Capitulo: Inicio da Nova vida

Após a guerra os bruxos estavam tentando reconstituir seu mundo. Enquanto isso Harry Potter, que salvou o mundo bruxo destruindo as Horcruxes e matando de uma vez por todas Voldemort, estava no hospital, mas muito bem acompanhado.

-Bom dia amor – Gina acordou Harry com um beijo enquanto passava suavemente a mão no cabelo de Harry. Gina sua namorada a 4 anos, pelo menos desde que voltaram a namorar no dia do casamento de Fleur e Gui.

- Como é que vai, meu velho amigo, hein? – Perguntou Ron, que estava encostado junto à porta abraçado a sua namorada, Hermione. Os dois estavam juntos, por muita coincidência, desde o casamento de Fleur e Gui, quanto finalmente decidiram confessar seu amor um pelo outro.

- Me recuperando e você? – Respondeu Harry

- Agora estou melhor

-Também, com a Mione cuidando de você, seria difícil você não se recuperar – Falou Gina sorrindo para o casal.

Todos riram, exceto Hermione, que corou um pouco, então Ron abraçou forte a namorada e deu-lhe um beijo.

No mesmo dia Harry recebeu alta, e os quatro voltaram para a Toca juntos.

Todos estavam na lá para receber Harry, inclusive Gui e Fleur, juntamente com sua filha Mary, Carlinhos também estava com sua esposa, Carol. Percy, que havia feito as pazes com o pai, quando Voldemort deu as caras e ele admitira que estava errado, estava lá também com sua esposa Penélope. As namoradas de Fred e George Alicia e Angelina foram jantar lá também. Depois que todos terminaram de jantar, Tonks e Lupin aparataram na Toca para ver como Harry estava.

- Ainda bem que você está melhor Harry, alguém aqui estava realmente nervoso, queria ir ao hospital, mas até ontem não podia fazer muitos esforços, mas quem disse que esse alguém realmente ligava para isso - Disse Tonks apontando para Lupin.

Depois de muita conversa, eles foram embora assim como Fleur, Gui e Mary, Carlinhos e Carol, Fred, Jorge, Angelina e Alicia.Mas mesmo depois da Sra. e do Sr. Weasley irem dormir, Harry, Gina, Ron e Hermione ficaram até tarde conversando, pensando como depois de verem tantas coisas ruins, pessoas morrem, tanto do lado do bem, quanto do mal, eles estavam lá a salvo. Juntos, prontos para recomeçar a vida.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo2 – Prontos para recomeço

Ron olhou o relógio e viu que já eram 8 da manhã, era hora de levantar já que tinha de estar no ministério às nove horas, não só ele, Gina, Harry e Hermione também. Os quatro trabalhavam na no departamento de segurança.

Quando levantou, foi direto para banho, depois que saiu desceu para tomar café e encontrou todos na mesa.

-Bom dia meu amor – disse Ron dando um beijo em Hermione e olhou para Harry e Gina – Bom dia

- Bom dia – Responderam os três.

-Quando eu acordei estava pensando... – Começou Ron

- Pensando, que milagre é esse – Disse Harry em tom de deboche.

- Cala a boca seu tapado. Eu estava pensando, vocês querem almoçar lá no beco diagonal?

-Claro!Acho uma ótima idéia e vocês?-Disse Hermione, em direção a Harry e Gina.

-Não dá, Harry disse que quer me mostrar alguma coisa, "uma surpresa"-Disse Gina, com um olhar de curiosidade e fazendo sinais de aspas com as mãos.

Na hora do almoço, Ron e Hermione foram em direção ao beco diagonal.

-Tem algum motivo especial para estarmos almoçando aqui? – Perguntou Hermione.

-Na verdade tem, mas é surpresa. – Disse Ron com um olhar misterioso

-Ai! Você e o Harry andam tão misteriosos hein! Falando nisso, você sabe, por acaso qual é a surpresa que o Harry esta preparando para Gina.

-Na verdade não, ele havia comentado comigo que faria uma surpresa para ela, mas não disse o que. Como você, estou apenas curioso.

-Falando em curiosidade, você não tem nem uma dicazinha para mim – disse Hermione enquanto beijava a face do namorado.

-Não!- Disse, então beijou Hermione e perguntou – Vamos dar uma volta?

-Claro!

Eles saíram do Caldeirão Furado e foram dar uma volta no beco Diagonal, eles passaram em frente a Floreios e Borrões e Hermione parou.

-Amor, vamos entrar rapidinho? – Falou com uma cara de criança quando quer algo.

-Entra e da uma olhadinha que eu tenho ir ao banheiro.

-Ta bom – Disse Hermione dando um beijinho no namorado, virou e entrou na loja.

Ron já havia passado em frente a Floreios e Borrões de propósito, para poder "se livrar" de Hermione, pois sabia que a primeira coisa que faria era entrar lá. Então Ron seguiu a uma loja de jóias, a fim de comprar algo para Hermione, para poder dar a ela sua surpresa. Quando voltou para busca-la, viu que ela já havia comprado "alguns livros".

-Você não consegue viver sem estar lendo alguma coisa, não é ?

Hermione balançou a cabeça dando resposta negativa e um belo sorriso no rosto.

-Vamos aparatar em um lugar.

Quando aparataram estavam parados em frente a uma bela casa.

-O que é isso Ron?

-Entra.

Eles entraram, Hermione deu uma olhada, era uma linda casa, não era muito grande, mas tinha um belo e espaçoso quintal nos fundos.

-O que é isso – Disse com lágrimas nos olhos.

-Hermione nesses últimos dez anos em que te conheço, sinto algo muito especial por você. Lembro exatamente da primeira vez em que nos vimos você era um pouco mandona, mas tenho que reconhecer que adorava seu jeito, adorava ser seu amigo, pois algo em você me chamava atenção, nos seus olhos, eu via alguém muito especial dentro da menina de pose de mandona e sabe-tudo, uma menina linda, meiga, leal e inteligente, não sabia exatamente o que era, mas depois de algum tempo fui percebendo que esse sentimento tinha se tornado algo muito especial, quando O Viktor chegou perto de você achava que tinha perdido todas as minhas chances, pois eu não tinha coragem de te chamar para o baile, com medo de um belo fora, então ele passou a minha frente, mas no casamento do Gui, quando descobrimos nossos sentimentos um pelos outros, eu tive minha nova chance, e agora quatro anos depois eu tenho algo muito importante para te dizer.

Nesse momento Ron ajoelhou-se e tirou de seu bolso uma caixinha de veludo, abriu-a e hermione pode ver um lindo anel.

-Hermione, casa comigo.

-Claro que sim - disse Hermione chorando de emoção, como poderia dizer não, claro que sim, meu amor.

Ron colocou o anel no dedo de Hermione, então ela ajoelhou, olhou em seus olhos e disse:

-Você para mim é o homem mais perfeito do mundo, você para mim é o significado da palavra amor, me sinto a mulher mais feliz do mundo ao seu lado.

Então eles se beijaram e depois de algum tempo ouviram uma voz bem, familiar, então olhou para o lado e disse:

- Você ouviu isso?

-O que

-Harry, que linda, perfeita. - Uma voz veio da direção da janela.

-Agora ouvi!

Então Ron e Hermione apareceram na janela e viram Harry e Gina

-Está tudo bem ai?- Perguntou Ron olhando para a janela da casa ao lado.

-Está Ron, olha que linda a casa que Harry comprou, Ron? Que diabos você está fazendo ai?

-Não é linda a casa que o Ron comprou Gina? – Disse Hermione com um tom de sarcasmo

-Caralho! – Disse Harry – Que coincidência

-Não é? – Disse Ron – Mas vocês nos dêem licença, pois tenho algo a resolver com minha noiva.

-Ah! - Gina soltou um grito - Estão ta né!

Ron e Hermione riram e ficaram um pouco corados.

-Tenho ainda algo para te mostrar – Disse Ron puxando Hermione em direção a escada ao fundo da sala.

Eles subiram e entraram na primeira porta à esquerda Hermione olhou aquilo e achou tudo lindo, era o quarto deles, com uma decoração muito romântica e cheio de flores.

Ron passou a mão na cintura de Hermione que estava de costas para ele admirando o belo quarto, a virou de frente para ele, beijou-lhe o pescoço e disse:

-Vamos estrear o quarto?

-Mas Ron temos de voltar para o trabalho

-Na verdade não, disse a eles que tínhamos um compromisso muito importante e inadiável.

- A gente conversa sobre isso depois – Disse Hermione beijando o namorado.


End file.
